Bubblegum Pink and Chocolate Tweed
by shippin-itlike-UPS
Summary: Remus has a mission. He also has some companions. But if going back in time as one wizard is risky, what happens when they all go? And more importantly, how will it affect the future? Time-travel fic. AU Remus/Tonks pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: All rights of characters go to the lovely JK Rowling, I'm just making the plot.**

**Note: This is a sort of prequel to Don't Call Me Nymphadora, but it can easily be read without that.**

Remus John Lupin didn't consider himself to be a strong person. Sure, he could lift things with ease, but he wasn't able to deal with emotions. It was all because of the fate-altering day, so many years prior, when he was bitten.

Fenrir Greyback is a monster in the most literal sense, and of course five year-old Lupin had to pick a full moon of all nights to sneak out and stargaze in the meadow behind his house. Of course Fenrir had to be in the general area of that Wizarding village and pick up his scent. Of course he was bitten.

Remus shook his head. As much as he'd like to believe he'd come to terms with it all, there was always a part of him that sought revenge. Remus believed himself to be weak, but really, he was one of the strongest. Who else could undergo all the pain and hatred and prejudice he had and still be as kind and forgiving as him?

Sirius had seen that, as had James and Lily. Few others had. Peter had mainly tagged along in whatever Sirius and James said. Remus was grateful for them, he really was. He grew up with the boys, and they became closer over the seven years at Hogwarts, less like friends and more like family. Which made it all the more painful when it was destroyed, two perishing at the hands of their evil enemy, and confusion about the betrayal of the other two. Sirius was innocent, and consequently, the one Marauder Remus has left by his side now. James and Lily are dead, and Peter, well, he's as good as dead.

That left two. Two of the four, half remaining and standing to recount ageless tales of youth to others, only one half left bearing the throat-clenching pain of grief mixed with memories so bittersweet they hurt to remember. It was hard for them both, but Remus was left in utter desolation, isolated from those he had held most dear. The worst part was his utter inability to help, his complete uselessness to stop what had occurred. He had thought back a million times, and every single time, he wondered if the outcome would be better if he went back and changed it all.

That was it, he concluded. He had to go back in time. But even in his desperation, he remembered the cryptic warning that strange things happen to wizards who meddle with time. Despite it all, he knew it would be worth the risks. The question is, how far back would he go? How far back would be okay and not destroy the plot line of the future?

Time was not something to be taken lightly, Remus knew. So it was with a heavy heart he resigned himself to the fate of going alone. That is, until Tonks and Padfoot cornered him one night in the study.

"What are you thinking about, Moony?" Sirius inquired one evening by the fire. Remus, who had been staring intently into the embers for a good ten minutes, jerked his head up rather guiltily.

"Nothing." He answered quickly, far too quickly. Tonks' pink eyebrows narrowed in suspicion. Padfoot rolled his eyes.

"Right, and I am confident I can handle the Queen's china without breaking it." Both Sirius and Remus snorted at that. Tonks did have a bit of a track record when it came to the breaking of  
important things.

Remus sighed resignedly when he took in the stubborn set in the Blacks' jaws and narrowed features. He knew there was no way to escape without telling them. "Fine. I have a plan on how we can go and save James and Lily."

He knew they were going to be shocked, but he didn't expect the fury blazing in Sirius' eyes. "No Remus. I've finally come to terms with their passing, and I'm not going to have you go back and die too trying to save them. I won't let you." His voice cracked, and Remus was again reminded that he wasn't the same naive soul he was before Azkaban.

Remus swallowed."You won't lose me, because you're coming with me." It wasn't a question or a statment, but a command, one he knew Sirius would respond too.

With no more than a second's hesitation, Sirius nodded. Tonks looked troubled, then simply said, "I'm in."

Both men shook their heads furiously."It's too dangerous!"

"I'm a bloody Auror for Merlin's sake. You think I'm afraid?"

"No, more like the opposite, which is why you need to stay here."

She snorted. "And leave you two buffoons to fend for yourselves? I don't bloody think so."

Remus sighed. There was that oh-so-familiar Black stubbornness. Sirius finally nodded. "When do we leave?"

Remus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It was bad enough that Sirius had to come, never mind Tonks. She was the last person he wanted to get hurt. It was no use though, he knew. Just like her lovely second cousin, Tonks would do what she wanted no matter what he or anyone else said. He had seven years' worth of experience to back him up.

He leaned over his bed, reaching to fold his extra jumper. His bag was almost packed, and thanks to Hermione, he could stuff a ridiculous amount with an undetectable extension charm. She really is the brightest witch of her age, he mused.

Finishing his packing, he went to go check on Sirius. Tonks was in one of the guest bedrooms below, filling her own bag.

He couldn't believe Dumbledore had agreed to let them go on their mission, and he was surprised that none of the kids had found out yet. Surely at least the twins had suspicions...

They were leaving in two days, as soon as Kingsley could sneak a time turner from the Ministry. Taking a deep breath, he realized what is to come, and just how dangerous it is. Despite this, Remus knew that if it would save the Wizarding World, isn't that worth it?

**AN: Please leave me a review! Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Unexpected Companions

**GEORGE **

Fred and George had absolutely _not_ been listening to Tonks and Sirius when they confronted Remus. They _definitely_ didn't stand in the doorway to the study and listen to the telling of events. And they _absolutely_ didn't stay up all night planning a way to sneak behind them and go back in time. _Absolutely not_.

They also didn't come down to breakfast early to find Kingsley giving the time turner to Remus. Lastly, they didn't sneak up behind him and give nods and startle their prior professor.

"Hello Lupin-"

"-what've you got there?"They rolled their eyes at his ridiculous attempt at hiding the time turner behind his back.

"Nothi-okay fine. It's a time turner. And let me guess, you two know what it's for, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm positive-"

"-that we have no idea what you're talking about." George finished.

Remus shook his head amusedly. "Right. And I'm the Minister."

They all took a moment to replace Fudge's head with Remus'. Amid chuckles came Sirius and Tonks.

"Hello Remus, Fred, George." Tonks greeted. The boys gave a polite nod to the extravagant Metamorphagus, and Remus smiled.

"Ready?" With nods of confirmation, they went to the living room where everyone else was gathered. As they entered, heads looked up attentively. Dumbledore rose from his seat on the faded couch next to Arthur.

"Ah, I see you've got it then?"

It was more of a statement than a question, but Tonks and Remus both nodded politely. George sighed, this was going to be a long session. He idly wondered if this was how all the Order meetings were too.

As Tonks and Sirius flanked Remus, they made their way to the front of the room near the fireplace. Remus cleared his throat even though George was fairly certain he already held everyone's attention. There was a reason he was such a great teacher after all.

"Right, well good morning everyone. We have some news we'd like to share with you all. We're working on a new mission. We'll be...going back in time."

At that there was a collective gasp in the room, only Dumbledore, the twins, and Kingsley knowing what was happening ahead of time. Hermione spoke up. "But Professor, er, I mean Remus, you know what happens to wizards who meddle with time." She seemed to glance at Professor Dumbledore then Ron. Interesting.

Dumbledore answered her. "Ah, Hermione. Yes of course, you are right my dear, but Remus asked me. And as I've said, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. It will be given to those who deserve it."

At her surprised expression, Remus nodded.

"Yes. I asked for this mission."

Molly gasped and shook her head. "Remus! Why would you do something like this?"

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "For the same reason Tonks and I have agreed to accompany him. Because it's better than sitting around here going mad waiting for something to happen so we can attempt to stop it. We can't just sit here when we know that going back in time could fix this. We can stop.. Voldemort from rising and maybe save some peoples' lives. Isn't that worth the risk? I once said I'd rather die than betray my best friends, well, I'd also rather die in an attempt to stop Voldemort and his followers. If that means traveling back in time and putting my life on the line, then so be it."

The entire room collectively stared openmouthed at Sirius. He suddenly became self-conscious. He turned to Remus. "Did I say something wrong?"

Remus shook his head with a small determined smile. "No. Not at all. You said precisely the right thing."

Tonks nodded resolutely. Molly cleared her throat, as she was one of the first to regain her voice.

"Right. Well, when are you leaving?"

Tonks sighed. This was going to be the difficult part. "This afternoon. Kingsley just managed to sneak the time turner out last night. We figured we'd leave a day for erm...farewells and then be on our way." Tonks looked down, suddenly fascinated with her hands.

Arthur nodded. It made sense. Molly suddenly couldn't control her self anymore, and compulsively threw herself into Remus' arms. Sirius snickered, and Tonks looked on with a face of adoration. George rolled his eyes and made his way over to Sirius and saw Fred on his way as well.

"Right then. So you're leaving later."

Sirius nodded tersely. "We need to go back and fix it. The sooner the better."

There was truth in his words and a steely resolve that George assumed was the only thing stopping Sirius from chickening out.

"Well, you certainly don't seem too scared," Fred observed.

Tonks walked over and she shook her head. "We can't exactly look like it, can we? Your mum would never let us go," she joked.

The day flew by, with Order members spontaneously giving farewells and then leaving. Just as Molly was shutting the door behind Dumbledore, Remus looked over at Sirius and Tonks.

"It's time." He spoke resolutely.

Hermione suddenly sprang forward and wrapped her arms around each of them in turn, followed by Molly's fourth round of hugs.

"Oh do be careful dears. I'll miss you so much!" She exclaimed, almost in tears.

George almost found himself in waterworks, then shook his head. He nudged Fred, who was trying and failing to stop a single tear from dripping down his cheek.

Remus moved to stand in the center of the room, beckoning Sirius and Tonks over. The Weasleys took a collective step backwards. Winding the chain around his and his companions' necks, Remus nodded to the twins. Just as he was twisting the dial, turning it with a concentrated expression, the twins made their move.

Lunging forward with linked hands, George grabbed hold of Tonks. It was as the last rotation of the time turner rang out that the unthinkable happened.

Ron and Hermione had grabbed hold of Remus and Sirius. And as the living room turned into a blur around him, one thought stayed in George's head. _This was not supposed to happen._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Upon Arrival

SIRIUS

Seven people weren't meant to time travel at once. As a matter of fact, Sirius was fairly certain people weren't truly supposed to time travel in the first place.

Screams echoed all around him as they were sent back, sucked through time and space to Grimmauld Place thirteen years from what was the present. That left them in...his sixth year at Hogwarts. His heart thumped uncontrollably fast at the thought that he would see James again. Of course, not that James could see him.

That was going to be the hardest part of all this. He was so close to his long-dead best friend and he couldn't let him see him there. If there was one Wizarding rule he despised the most, it now had to be about time travel and not being seen.

Apparently Remus was thinking along the same train of thought because he reached over and squeezed his shoulder before turning to Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione.

"What were you lot thinking? Don't you know how dangerous this was? We specifically kept it just us so no one else had to risk their lives anymore." Remus' face was contorted into one of anger, but Sirius knew that it was only fueled by his concern for their safety.

"Professor, erm right...Lupin. We didn't plan on these two tagging along." Fred said, staring accusatorially at Ron and Hermione.

Sirius snorted. "Right. So it's okay for you two to come, but not them?"

Hermione shook her head. "Look. I know you don't want us to be here and I'm sorry b we weren't just going to sit around and do nothing while you risked your lives. Instead of focusing on us being here, we should be figuring out where to go from here."

Begrudgingly Remus nodded. She wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing, Sirius supposed.

Tonks clasped her hand together with a determined expression. "Right. Now that that's settled, let's go to Hogwarts."

"Is the anonymous Patronus sent?" Hermione asked. Tonks nodded.

"Yes. Dumbledore should be here to see us in a few minutes." The others nodded resolutely, taking up seats at the bar around Madam Rosmerta. Thankfully she wasn't there, as Sirius and Remus would've been recognized for sure.

Sirius was ecstatic to be out and about without having to be worried of being spotted and sent to Azkaban. It was the kind of freedom he'd taken granted of for so long and it was incredible to have it back. Too bad he had to be in a different time to be considered innocent.

He shook his head, absentmindedly tapping his wand against the table. That would all change, he promised himself. Even if he died, he would see to it that the others lived on along with a reputation of him that was actually accurate.

XxXxXxXx 

Dumbledore peered up at them over his half-moon spectacles, eerily reminding Sirius of years of detentions and punishments from countless pranks.

"I see. So I presume you'll need a place to stay?"

Remus nodded. They had taken it in turns to explain their story to the younger version of the Headmaster. "If at all possible Professor. We hadn't counted on so many companions."  
He made a slightly narrow-eyed glance at the kids. Sirius had to hold back a bark of laughter when he saw Fred and George shy away from his stern teacherly stare.

Dumbledore nodded. "You should be able to take staff rooms Tonks, Remus, Sirius. As for the younger ones, hmmm...I have an idea."

The group nodded for him to continue, recognizing the glint in his sapphire eyes. "You're here to save Lily and James, am I correct?" He paused and then with confirmation continued, "well. Mr. Weasleys and Miss Granger, how would you like to be students 'transferring' to Hogwarts?"

Sirius' eyes grew wide. He knew Dumbledore had a mischievous side, but this was unexpected. Unexpected but brilliant. The kids looked at each other before simultaneously looking and nodding to Dumbledore.

"We're in."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- A Day in 1976

TONKS

Tonks was anything but thrilled about sharing a room with Professor McGonagall. The older woman was too tidy, strict, and not to mention the fact she held a grudge against Tonks from her Hogwarts days and many a prank with Charlie looked over at her and sighed, perhaps disappointed that he wouldn't be with her? Ridiculous.

"Well, if that's settled then, leave the youngsters with me so you can get some shut eye and we can plan their stories and character appearances to be students." Dumbledore suggested, the familiar twinkle back.

Remus nodded, and Sirius and Tonks followed suit. "Very well. Good luck, Fred, George. Hermione, Ron." With that, he and Sirius were sent to a spare room under Gryffindor tower that apparently was an unused staff room.

"Bye Tonks!" Remus called over his shoulder.

She waved and then waited as Dumbledore called McGonagall in and explained the entire ordeal. If there was one thing she hadn't noticed about the pair when in school was the way they trusted each other completely.

** (AN: I know that JK said Dumbledore is gay but I don't honestly care because MMAD has been one of my OTPs for far too long. Also, she said she wanted to take back Romione, so I mean, come on. Everything she says can't be COMPLETELY accurate. Okay, sorry. Continue) **

On the walk to Minerva's private chambers, Tonks tried to make some small talk."So...how long have you known Dumbledore?"

Surprisingly, she laughed. "Oh, far too long now. Since I was in school, Tonks dear."

Tonks tried her hardest not to show her shock. She knew Dumbledore was up there in years, but McGonagall hardly looked the same age. "Oh.." she trailed off.

What was she supposed to say to that? McGonagall, seeming to sense her discomfort, simply said, "we're here."

As the pair turned in for the night, Tonks thought of Remus and Sirius in another room in the castle. When Minerva started lightly snoring and the moonlight from the crescent shone in, Tonks knew it was going to be a long night with very little shut eye. Brilliant.

XxXxXxXxXx

At breakfast in the Great Hall, Tonks realized what she probably should've realized the night before. None of the students were here yet. It was just them and some of the staff. She recognized Pomfrey and Hooch and Sprout of course. Some of the teachers were unfamiliar to her. As she sat there, she felt two figures come up behind her.

Smiling a bit, she turned to greet them. "Watcher Remus, Sirius."

She received a soft smile from the lycanthrope that caused a flutter in her heart. Sirius on the other hand, turned to her and bluntly stated, "you look like hell, cous. What happened?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're brilliant at charming a girl, you know that? It may or may not have to do with the fact that I couldn't sleep."

Remus took a sharp intake of breath. "Tonks..." She shook her head.

"Remus, I was very aware of what I was agreeing to when I said I'd come. Although I'd have to say most of my insomnia had to with Minerva's snoring-"

"What's this about me?" interjected an immaculate as ever McGonagall.

They each had to stifle a chuckle. Sirius spoke up, "Tonks was just saying how kind you were to share your room with her."

"Hmm.." Minerva sniffed daintily, a smile threatening to spread onto her features. "I'm watching you, Black."

With that she pivoted and made her way gracefully to Dumbledore a bit further down the staff table. They erupted into laughter as soon as she had her back turned. "What do we find-"

"-so funny?" came two familiar voices behind her, causing her to jump.

What was it with everyone coming up behind her and startling her? Remus smiled at the pair and the two behind them. "Ah, just a lovely run-in with the ever-strict McGonagall."

There was a good round of laughter at that as the kids took their seats. Sirius leaned in with excitement. "So, what're your names now?"

Hermione giggled. "I'm Jane Austen, the twins are Zachary and Carter Wayland. And this idiot," she paused and gestured through a fit of laughter, "is Sir Ronaldo Wiggin Wayland."

Tonks erupted into laughter, shortly followed by the others. Ro-er, Sir Ronaldo turned beet root red. "Hey. Dumbledore asked me and I panicked. I needed to sound sophisticated," he said defensively.

Sirius was gasping. "So you-find-Sir-Ronaldo-_WIGGIN_-Wayland-sophisticated?"

Remus was bent over in stitches and Tonks was leaning against his shoulder, body wracked with laughter.

"Yes. You don't?" Ronaldo asked, sincerely puzzled. Hermione-er, Jane, was on his shoulder, tears streaming from how hard she was laughing. The twins were chuckling too.

"What's so funny?" asked an amused Pomfrey.

Remus looked up and smiled at her. "Madame Pomfrey!" he said happily.

"Remus," she scolded, "I've told you a million times to call me Poppy." Tonks smiled pleasantly beside him, collecting herself, unlike Sirius who was banging his fist on the table and cackling into the tabletop.

"Hello, Poppy." she greeted.

Poppy looked puzzled. "Do...I know you?"

Right. She didn't know her in this time. "I'm Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, and let's just say you've fixed me up from many a fall in my time."

Pomfrey and Remus chuckled. "Well, nice to meet you dear. I see you know Remus well then?" She looked at the pair and smiled with a wink.

Tonks looked down and saw her hand still on Remus' shoulder and felt a rush of heat color her cheeks. She pulled away hurriedly while Remus answered. "No, I mean, yes but we're, erm just friends."

Sadly. Wait. What? Pomfrey just smiled. "Dumbledore told me all about what's going on. So, Jane, and Tonks," she turned with a smile to Hermione and Tonks, "would you like to accompany me today as I tell you the plans? Remus, Sirius, you're free to join me as well. As for erm, Zachary and Carter, you two need to see McGonagall and Dumbledore about a mission."

The group collectively nodded, and bidding Fred, George, and the breakfast goodbye (in Sirius' case), they followed Poppy to the infirmary.

Remus walked right beside Tonks with Sirius on the other side. She linked her arms through theirs and she felt a carelessness that she hadn't in years. Hogwarts really was magic.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Assignment

**FRED**

Of course Fred and George would be the ones stuck with the Headmaster and his Deputy for the afternoon while the others got to have all the fun with Pomfrey. How McGonagall knew they were troublemakers in this time was beyond his knowledge, but he definitely didn't put it past was _McGonagall and Dumbledore_ after all.

Fred was pretty sure that Pomfrey somehow knew that this was going to be bloody _torture_ for them because she gave the pair a sickly sweet smile as they departed. Other than that, none seemed to notice their discomfort at the fact that they were going to be doomed.

"Hello, Mr. Weasleys. If you'd please come with me?" McGonagall's cool voice was all the persuading they needed.

Chairs scuffing in their haste, they padded behind her, heading towards what they knew to be the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"So, Professor-"

"-what exactly are we going to do today?" they asked in the usual format.

"I think it'd be best if Professor Dumbledore told you that himself." They took this to translate to: _I know and I'm going to leave you two in suspense because I'm Mcgonagall and that's what I do._

Fred cleared his throat. "Right. Where is-"

He was cut off by the arrival of none other than Dumbledore. Nodding in the direction of the two carrot-tops, he smiled at Minerva. "Ah, I see we're all ready. Early as always Minerva."

She rolled her eyes. "I have to be or you'd be late to everything."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'd like to deny that but I'm fairly certain we all know that's true."

The twins shook their heads at their professors' easy banter. Here was the strict McGonagall and the all-knowing Dumbledore in a pleasant conversation about being tardy.

"Well Professor Dumbledore, _someone_," Fred paused to glare pointedly at McGonagall, "wouldn't tell us what it is we're doing."

Dumbledore just chuckled and dismissed him with an airy wave. Gesturing for them to follow, he made his way onto the staircase that led to his office. "Well, I suppose you'll find out soon enough. Really, though, you couldn't tell them?"

Shaking her head with her chin held up almost regally, McGonagall answered. "Nope."

Dumbledore just chuckled and held the door open to his office. He gestured to them to follow him and the twins took the seats at his desk. Dumbledore conjured another chair for McGonagall and then say down himself.

"So, in your time I heard you have a bit of a reputation as troublemakers?" It was clear Dumbledore was trying not to sound too amused, most likely because of McGonagall.

Without so much as a glance at the other they simply said, "no idea what you're talking about."

The matching poker faces stared at the two Professors.

McGonagall glared at the them. "Right. because let's just say that a little birdy warned us about you and now this is our warning to you. We have enough troublemakers in this time already, so we expect you to behave like proper students. Clear?"

They grinned their signature chesire grins. "Crystal."

"I wonder who those other pranksters are," George mused.

"Yeah. We've gotta befriend them."

There was a pause and the two looked at each other, stopping their trophy cleaning as they realized who it might be.

"We're going to meet the Marauders."

**REMUS**

Poppy Pomfrey was exactly how he had remembered her. She was still as impatient, demanding, and yet somehow kindhearted as ever. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that Tonks knew her well. After all, he'd had many an opportunity to see her clumsiness firsthand.

Currently they were gathered in her office right near the staff room he remembered from his time as a teacher. Ron and Hermione were sorting through books as they were searching for a way to get them back to their own time without bringing Sirius, Tonks, and Remus with them.

They had resisted but in the end they knew they best do as Remus asked. The lycanthrope wasn't often angry, but when he was, he wasn't a person you wanted to be on the bad side of. He seemed calm and serene, peaceful even, but if pushed, he was a rather intimidating enemy to have.

"Any luck?" he called over to the pair, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

They looked up and simultaneously shook their heads. Tonks nodded next to him. "As expected then. Keep looking though."

She turned back to the project they were working on as Sirius leaned back in his chair and stretched with a yawn.

"Moony," he complained, "can't we please take a quick break?"

Remus shook his head, a small smirk playing on his lips. Sirius really hadn't grown up much. "No Sirius. You just took one ten minutes ago."

Tonks giggled from beside him while the Animagus mock-glared at his second cousin.

"Besides," Tonks said, "dinner is in a half hour."

Remus wondered where the time had gone. He and Sirius had been recounting important dates they remembered that needed to be changed. Tonks was recording everything they said and transferring it to a planner that they would need to follow if they hoped to change the past but still preserve at least a semblance of the future.

Pomfrey called from across the room. "Remus dear, can you come here for a moment please?"

Said werewolf in question nodded and rose to his feet. padding over he asked, "what can I help you with?"

Poppy gestured for him to follow her into the Wing. She didn't speak, just looked at him. Remus suddenly felt sick. There was something...off. He couldn't quite place it, but when he met her eyes, he saw that there was a glint of something there, something dark.

Before he could say a word, before he could even blink, her wand was out and he was under the Cruciatus.

He bit his tongue in an effort not to scream, as the last thing he wanted was the others to come and be hurt. He wasn't thinking about the betrayal, about the familiar eyes in Poppy that weren't hers. He couldn't, not with the pain pulsating through him.

It took everything in him not to scream, and he knew he was only able to hold it in because his hogh tolerance to pain from being a wolf. Not-Poppy looked at him with a smile that could only be described as evil, and she cackled.

"You know you deserve this, filthy werewolf." She spat the word with venom.

As his eyes rolled back in his head, he had only one thought in his mind, one name.

_Tonks._

And just as his world faded to black, he saw the unmistakable unkempt curls and sadistic smile of one Bellatrix Lestrange.

**A/N: I know, cliffhanger much? Sorry not sorry...Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. Well...not really. My poor Remus though...anyways, read on.**

There are a lot of words that can be used to describe Nymphadora Tonks. One that doesn't describe her is _patient_. She can wait for Order meetings, she can definitely wait for paperwork, but she can't wait for her friends. What was taking Remus so long? What did Poppy want in the first place?Any longer now and she was barging in. She might not be dating Remus, but that didn't mean she was okay with him being alone for long periods of time with other women, especially unmarried ones.

Standing up, she placed her wand next to her bracelet on the table. "I'm going to see what they're up to," she said to Sirius.

He rolled his eyes at her. "You just want to spy on them."

She grimaced but didn't deny it. She also didn't add the fact that if anything fishy was going on, she wouldn't just be spying but causing some serious bodily harm to Poppy. She shook her head to dismiss the thought. Whatever else one could call Poppy, she was professional. Tonks was merely checking to prove that.

Stepping into the threshold of the Hospital Wing where she had seen the pair go, she hesitated. What was she going to say?

She shook her head. Not only was she overreacting, but since when did she need a plan? She was winging this.

"Hello Poppy, Remus? Need any-" she stopped mid-sentence as she took in the gruesome sight in front of her. There, slumped against the windowsill, was a battered and bloody Remus. His eyes were closed and blood trickled from his lip.

She lunged over to him, fingers fumbling for a pulse. Tonks only remembered to breathe when she felt the faint thudding against her fingertips. Leaping to her feet as she surveyed the room, she let her Auror instincts kick in. She looked for anyone hiding and found no one. She was alone with Remus.

"Sirius?" Her voice was a choked whisper as her throat clogged with tears. There were many possible scenarios playing through her mind, each as unlikely as the next. She knew that wasn't important right now. Someone needed to contact Dumbledore and a search party to find the missing Madam Pomfrey needed to form. First and foremost, however, would be helping Remus.

Sirius ambled into the Wing until he saw his second cousin attempting to lift his limp best friend. Taking a deep breath he asked, "what happened?"

She didn't bother turning around because she knew he would see the tears streaming down her face. "I wish I knew."

Crouching down beside Tonks, Sirius' eyes widened as he took in her darkened hair and red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Wiping away a stray teardrop, he smiled softly at her. "He's alive. We'll make him okay again. You'll see, alright?" He looked at her expectantly and slowly she nodded.

She had never known him to be this kind and understanding. "Okay." Standing up, she impatiently wiped the tears from her eyes. "So, we need to contact Dumbledore. We need a search party for Pomfrey, and first and foremost we need to get Remus medical attention."

Sirius nodded curtly, silently relieved that the broken Tonks was replaced by the fearless Auror Tonks. Even if it was only a facade, it was better than tears and out her wand and Yaxley's that Kingsley had given him before they left, Sirius rose and stood at the window facing the astronomy tower. Closing his eyes to focus, he flashed back to the day he and James and Remus were talking about them becoming animagi.

Out of Yaxley's wand came his Patronus, a silvery mangy mutt that looked rather like his animagus form. He sent a thought-message to his dog who he had decided long ago to call Snuffles II. The dog sprinted out of the hospital wing and was on its way to McGonagall. "I sent my Patronus to McGonagall and she'll tell Dumbledore," Sirius said, then remembered, "we need to get Hermione and Ron. Also, we need to find Fred and George."

Tonks nodded from where she was wrapping Remus' arm and shoulder in some gauze she had found in one of the drawers of Pomfrey's desk. "The twins will be with Dumbledore. As for Hermione and Ron, go get them now please."

Sirius was already halfway out the door by the time she finished speaking. "On it. I'll be right back." Before he left he tossed her wand to her.

As soon as Sirius was gone, Tonks felt her resolve crumble. She tried not to look at Remus' gaunt face, pallid in complexion and ice cold. She reminded herself that he was still breathing and could be saved. Shaking her head, she scolded herself. _Pull it together! You can't help him if you're having a bloody panic attack! _Tonks then heard footsteps coming from the doorway. There was Sirius flanked by Ron, Hermione, and behind them were the twins. In the back were Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't alone with this anymore.

Clearing her throat she spoke as the others came to a halt beside her and Remus' body. "We need to get him to Saint Mungo's. Now." The last word was nearly a growl.

McGonagall nodded. "Luckily it is possible to disapparate in the Hospital Wing," she murmured.

The group disapparated with a crack as everyone held onto someone. Tonks cradled Remus' body. It was dangerous to apparate when someone was injured, but they didn't have a choice. He needed to go to the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Remus drifted in a state of in-between. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't exactly alive. The muggles had a term that the wizarding world had adopted. Coma. Tonks had thought that if anything terrible happened to a loved one, she would either be sobbing or murdering their attacker. Remus' attacker was unknown as they had taken Poppy as well, and she had already done her fair share of sobbing.

Now all she felt was numb. She knew she would feel other emotions later. But right now as the adrenaline wore off, all she felt was nothing. She wasn't content but she wasn't exactly panicking. She knew she should be but she just felt so...detached.

It could have had something to do with the fact that it was somewhere between one and three in the morning and she was seated in an uncomfortable plastic hospital chair. She was holding his hand and staring down at his face despite the fact it was too dark to see. If it wasn't for the beeping heart monitor beside her, she wouldn't have known he was , when they had first brought him in, he was almost awake. He had mumbled many things, a lot lost in his bloody lip. What Tonks was sure of was that she heard him say her name.

It hadn't been more than a whisper, but it was unmistakable. She had clung to it like she now clung to his hand. Being an Auror, she knew about death and risks. She had read about it, written essays even. But the chance of death was almost unfathomable until one came into direct contact with it.

The Saint Mungo's doctor had told her exactly what she had suspected. Remus had been put under the Cruciatus curse for a lengthy amount of time. She wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. Why did the man who had to endure more pain monthly than anyone else have to be the one that suffered here too? She supposed she was having survivor's guilt. It was like everything inside her was asking, _why him and not me?_ She didn't have a particularly good answer to her question, either.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Well. Jeez this story took a rather dark turn. Eh, it had to though. Reviews are what keep me alive folks xx**


End file.
